


Trouble - Sunday afternoon (Lydia's POV)

by Dandelion_queen



Series: Oakley & Lydia [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Car Sex, England (Country), Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV, Smut, Unrelated (2007) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's thoughts and a bit of car sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble - Sunday afternoon (Lydia's POV)

He's out there now and from the looks of it he hasn't done much work but I can't face him. I thought...well I don't know what I thought but I imagined he'd at least buck his ideas up but now I realise all it takes is one word and I'm fucked. That's what I get for propositioning a young reckless idiot..I've only myself to blame. What's worse is I can't stop thinking of him. He's in my head 24/7. He was before we even did the deed if I'm honest and now I can't escape him. 

I don't even know how Marcus didn't pick up on it. I stank of aftershave and sex when I walked in but no, he was sat playing some loud shoot 'em up game surrounded by crisp packets and empty coke cans. I scrubbed myself clean in the shower and threw my clothes in the washer. I hated doing it, his scent clinging to me was turn on, he smells so good like you wouldn't believe! I cooked us some pasta and attempted to forget Oakley, it was beyond hopeless. Marcus barely made conversation and wolfed the food down before settling back onto his game and I did my usually nightly routine of bad TV and Internet.

Of course I went on Facebook. I looked through all of Oakley's photo albums and hated myself for it, I read statuses at least a year old and soon picked up on the fact that he had a lot of female attention. I wasn't surprised by that, it explained his cocky demeanour. Feeling disgusted with myself I logged out, deleted my browsing history and turned the laptop off. I couldn't be doing with it. I drank half a bottle of wine and decided to see if Marcus might have been up for anything other than gaming but as usual he was not. I went to bed alone again.

Saturday was easy enough because he wasn't in work so I got through it in one piece although my mind was on Oakley. I couldn't seem to stop thinking of his hands on me, his curly hair between my fingers, his tongue gliding into my cunt, his look when he slipped his cock inside me. He looked so unsure for a moment, it turns out he was nervous of cumming too soon. I don't think I've ever been as stupid, I let him fuck me with no protection. If there are awards for being a dickhead I'm sure I'll be awarded one for that. 

He knocked on the door.

Please don't make me explain why I did it again. He had to come into my office, he had to ask how I was. He had to be all chilled and witty and oh so bloody charming that I agreed to it. I fucking agreed to go for a ride in his crap little car after work. Once everyone had gone home and the place was locked up I met him down the street, I parked my car up and quickly darted over to his.  
He was so proud of of the little heap of junk that I had to bite back my laughter. 

We ended up parked in some overgrown patch of land near an abandoned tree bank. Romantic it was not. I didn't want romance, I didn't want any of that tired shit we get force fed anyway. I at least tried to pretend I wasn't keen for a repeat of Fridays antics but I was lying to myself and he knew I wanted him.   
His hand started stroking up and down my thigh, he looked at me and I caved. I had to have him again. "Lyds you need to chill out!" he half laughed at me. "It'll be our secret."  
"It's not that simple Oakley." I pushed his hand away and that familiar scowly pout of his played on his lips.  
"Now you're going to tell me all the standard crap. It was a mistake! I'm married..I love him! Do you though? Let's not forget you started this Lyds."  
In those few words he had me caught, it was all my doing. I could deny it till I was blue in the face but he was right.  
"I don't want to talk about Marcus."   
It was the truth.

He pulled my skirt up to my waist and traced along my inner thigh with his fingers. I could've said no and told him to drive me back but obviously I'm an idiot and I did no such thing.  
"Are we going to fuck or what?" he was straight to the point. We both knew the answer to that.  
I remember I grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards me and I kissed him, I bit him too.  
You have to understand I've never kissed anyone the way I kiss Oakley, I can't get enough of him when I start. I could spend hours tasting those lips of his. He's intoxicating, you feel drunk off of him when he returns your kisses with so much youthful enthusiasm. He makes me feel equal parts old and young, I hate that.  
I wish I still had that innocence instead of feeling like I'm showing him a thing or two. Mostly it's the feeling of being that bored thirty something getting a feel of the young buck. Fuck me..how men do it with younger girls and not feel terrible?

He practically ripped my knickers off. That was a turn on, he wastes no time I'll give him that.   
"Oakley..slow down." I have to tell him. He's rubbing at my pussy like he's never going to feel it again, he circles a little too fast so I place my hand over his and show him how I like it. He's a fast learner and pretty soon the soft slick sounds of my wetness can be heard as he teases me.   
"I love wet pussy...such a turn on.." he gasps and I wonder if he might cum in his pants there and then.  
I pull the zipper down and he springs out, hard and veiny. He has such a lovely cock, let me tell you. Marcus has quite a skinny dick..pencil cock if you want the truth but Oakley lives up to his name..thick, solid Oak wood. He has a rounded wide bellend too which I love, you can slide your tongue all over it with ease. Never much cared for those mushroom topped cocks. You know the ones? Skinny length and wide head. Not my cup of tea...  
So I suck him off, he tastes of shower gel and that man scent, again you'll know it. You know when it's all warm and you get your face right down there and you kiss at their balls and it all smells so good? That. He's loving it, right little bossy arse pushing my head down while fucks my mouth.   
"I want to fuck you." he growls.  
"Ooh.." I tease him but he pulls me onto him.   
If you're expecting me to say we gathered ourselves for a moment and pulled a condom out then you'll be sorely disappointed. No.  
Straight down on him. Didn't even think about it.  
He felt like he was made for my pussy, I work him. Sliding up and down that gorgeous cock, he's so wide you can feel yourself being pulled outwards and I loved that and judging from the noises he's making so did Oakley.  
I rubbed my clit and came hard on him, clenching along his length and pulling his curly hair.  
"Yes! Ah..milk my fucking cock Lyds..fuck..oh fuck!" I make him suck at my fingers and he's there, twitching and groaning. He looks incredible in the throes of orgasm, all silent 'O' mouth and furrowed brows. His big fingers are pressed into my thighs while he comes down from it.   
We untangle and he laughs that dirty laugh of his.

He dropped me near my car and I watched him drive off. What was I doing?


End file.
